


A Princess's Curse

by Gem1620



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, F/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem1620/pseuds/Gem1620
Summary: The story of lovely, young princess cursed by a vengeful and wicked witch, only to be rescued by a noble prince and three good fairies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will have a couple of changes. For instance the characters I chose to play the prince and princess will have more interactions than one musical number and the character playing Maleficent will have a better motive for revenge other than not being invited to a party. That's the one thing that I never liked about Maleficent, her motive stunk. So you didn't get invited, big deal no need to curse a baby. Overreact much? Also Steven is nineteen and Connie is sixteen in this.

Once upon a time in a far away land there lived a kingdom that was protected by four good fairies. For many years they protected the kingdom and served as guardians for the humans. They all lived peacefully until a greedy king decided to capture the fairies and use their magic for his own selfish purposes. The king's men and the four fairies fought a seemingly endless battle until at last it was over. While the first three were willing to let pain of war go the fourth fairy Jasper had become very frustrated and resentful toward the humans.

"We are a thousand times more powerful than the humans and yet we serve them and how do they repay us by trying to enslave us." She complained to the other fairies. "We are practically gods compared to them, they should be worshiping us!"

"Jasper our purpose in this kingdom is not to be worshiped or rule." The fairy Garnet said. "It is to protect and guide."

"Have you forgotten what they've done to us after everything we've done for them?!"

"Not all humans are like that man. His son he took his place after his death isn't like that and I doubt his grandson will be like that either."

"It's not fair! These humans are worthless and ungrateful creatures! They deserve to feel the same pain and suffering we felt! I say we enslave them all and take our rightful place as the true rulers!"

"Enough Jasper!" Garnet cried. "I will hear no more of this. We are guardians Jasper not dictators and we shall remain that way."

But Jasper's attitude of superiority and vengeance only continued to grow to the point of where she actually tried to takeover the kingdom. Using her powers she infiltrated the castle and killed the new king of this kingdom. She then took his place as the ruler and had nearly every human captured and enslaved. However her cruel reign did not last long, for the king's son Prince Doug was a brave and powerful young man. With the help of the other three fairies he diminished Jasper's magic by cutting off her wings. With her wings gone Jasper's power was weakened and the young prince was able to defeat her. Death would have been a most suitable punishment for the wicked sorceress but Prince Doug was a kind and merciful man so he decided to have her banished to the Forbidden Mountain. A dark and barren land on a high mountain that was infested with ghouls and goblins.

"Jasper!" The prince spoke. "You are hereby banished from this kingdom forever! You are forbidden to ever set foot here again if you do you will be executed!"

"I'm not finished with you humans yet! I may have lost my wings but that doesn't mean I'm weak!" Jasper turned toward Prince Doug. "And as for you your majesty! Someday I'll get my power back and when I do I'll have my revenge on you!"

The prince's men pointed their swords toward her to force her out of the kingdom. She reluctantly left and was not seen again for a very long time. But she would return and she was determined to have her revenge on Prince Doug even if it cost her, her life. On the Forbidden Mountain she became the heartless and terrifying ruler who made the ghouls and goblins her pitiful minions. There she would spend many years trying to regain her evil powers and despite not having her wings she managed to become a great threat. Especially to someone Prince Doug would love dearly.


	2. Chapter 2

Many people feared Jasper's vengeance but as the years went by her threat was forgotten and during that time Doug became king and he took a fair queen called Piriyanka. They were very happy and very much in love but after many years of marriage the couple soon longed to have a child. Everyday they wished and prayed for a child but it seemed that it was not to be. Until one day when Queen Piriyanka went to take her royal bath a frog hopped out of the water. This was a very wise and knowledgeable frog who could predict the future and he said to the queen: "Your wish shall be fulfilled."

"Do you speak the truth little frog?" She asked.

"Indeed. Before a year passes you shall bring a child into this world."

Overjoyed she rushed to tell her husband but when he heard about it he said.

"Bah! What does a frog know?"

But the frog's words were correct for months later a daughter was born and they called her Connie. The king and queen were so happy that a great holiday was declared throughout the kingdom. So that all of high and low might pay homage to the infant. Among the guests invited was King Doug and Queen Piriyanka's lifelong friend. Their royal highnesses, King Greg and Prince Steven. It was also announced on that very same day that Greg's son Steven and Doug's daughter Connie would one day wed.

"Good day Greg." King Doug greeted.

"Good day Doug." Greg said as he and his toddler son Steven entered the throne room. "Congratulations on your young heir."

"Thank you "

"Prince Steven." Queen Piriyanka said. "Would you like to meet our daughter?"

"Sure." The young prince replied.

The queen then guided Steven over to the crib next to her throne that held the tiny infant girl. Steven looked down at his future bride unaware of the future that lay ahead for the two of them. Then the royal messenger announced the arrival of the three good fairies. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst.

"Your majesties." They greeted respectfully.

"Each of us have a gift to bless the child." Garnet approached the crib. "Little princess my gift shall be the gift of beauty."

She waved her wand and red, sparkling dust fell upon the child. Next up was Pearl.

"Tiny princess." She said. "My gift shall be the gift of song."

She waved her wand and sparkling white dust fell onto the princess. The last fairy to give her gift would be Ameythest.

"Sweet princess." She said. "My gift shall be-"

But she was interrupted by a powerful whirl wind blowing the castle doors open, thunder clapped, and lighting struck. A flame rose in the middle of the throne room and from that fire came Jasper the wicked sorceress.

"Jasper?" Pearl said in surprise.

"What does she want?" Amethyst demanded only to be hushed by Garnet.

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage King Doug." She said stroking her pet raven. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and...how quaint even the rebel." She said to the fairies.

"Why you!" Amethyst shouted insulted. Garnet and Pearl quickly restrained her her. "Let me at her! Let me at her!"

"I really feel quite distressed not receiving an invitation."

"You weren't wanted!" Amethyst said.

"Not wa..." Jasper said faking surprise. "Oh dear what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well in that event I'd best be on my way."

"And you're not offended your excellency?" Queen Piriyanka asked.

"Why no your majesty and to prove I bear no ill will I too shall bestow a gift upon the child."

"We want nothing from you!" King Doug shouted. "You're not welcome here! You were banished from this kingdom years ago after you killed my father! Leave now!"

"Now now King Doug. There's no need to be cross I'll gladly leave after I give my gift."

"You stay away from my daughter you witch!"

But his order was ignored.

"Listen well all of you." She announced. "The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But...Before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."

"Oh no!" Piriyanka cried as she grabbed her baby protectively from the crib.

"Size that creature!" Doug ordered.

"Stand back you fools!" Jasper shouted at the incoming guards. She cackled and then disappeared in fire.

Piriyanka cradle her daughter in tears while Doug comforted her.

"Do not despair your majesties." Garnet told them. "Amethyst still hasn't given her gift yet."

"Can she undo this terrible gift?" Doug asked.

"I'm afraid not sire Jasper's power is much too powerful."

"But maybe she can change it." Pearl suggested.

Ameythst was brought before the princess. She took a deep breath and gathered up her most powerful magic.

"Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch's a spindle should your finger prick, a ray hope there still may be." She said waving her wand causing sparkling purple dust to fall on Connie. "Not in death but just in sleep and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break."

But King Doug still feared for his daughter's life so he had every spinning wheel in the entire kingdom chopped and burned. Though it was a rather strange decree it was understood for this simple tool used for weaving fabric for clothing posed as a threat for the young princess. He knew all too well what Jasper had done to his father in retaliation for the sins of his grandfather and now his poor daughter was in danger of suffering a similar fate. It made both him and the queen sick with worry. How would they be able to protect their little daughter?


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh that will never work." Garnet sighed as she watched the spinning wheels burn in the royal courtyard. 

"Here Garnet have some tea." Pearl said making a teapot and cups appear. She then poured hot tea into the cups and handed one to Garnet and one to Amethyst. 

"Those humans are wasting their time." Garnet said sipping her tea. "A bonfire won't stop Jasper."

"Of course not." Garnet agreed. "But what will?"

"We could try reasoning with her." Pearl suggested.

"Reason?" Garnet said.

"With Jasper?" Amethyst said as if it was impossible.

"Well let's not forget she was one of us."

"Pearl we tried reasoning with her years ago and that didn't work at all." Garnet said. 

"I'd like to turn her into a fat old hop toad." Amethyst said.

"Now Amethyst you know we can't do that." Pearl said. "We can only use magic to do good things and make other people happy."

"Well that would make me happy."

Garnet thought for a moment then an idea came to her.

"I got it!"

"What?" The others said.

"We'll have to go somewhere private to discuss this."

Garnet then pulled out her wand and waved it. The three fairies were then shrunk down and they flew inside of a tiny music box.

"I'll turn her into a flower." She stated.

"Jasper?" Amethyst said confused.

"No the princess. When the time comes I'll turn her into a pretty violet because a flower can't prick it's finger, it doesn't have fingers or hands or any other human body part. She'll be perfectly safe."

"Until Jasper sends a frost." 

"Yes...Oh dear." She sighed realizing her plan wouldn't work. 

"She always ruins your nicest flowers." Pearl said comforting her. 

"You're right and she'll be expecting us to do something like that."

"Well what won't she expect?" Amethyst asked. "She knows everything."

"Not everything." Pearl argued. "True she is very strong and has plenty of power but she doesn't know anything about kindness, compassion, or love or joy or any goodness in the world."

"Huh no wonder she's such a sourpuss."

"Not to mention she doesn't really take any interest in human lives. In fact she doesn't know anything about humans, it's once in a blue moon that she ever sees what the humans are up to or interacts with them so she doesn't understand them."

"Pearl you're brilliant! Of course it's the only thing she doesn't understand and won't expect." Garnet said with a new idea. "Now will have to plan it carefully and we'll have to be incognito for quite some time and of course the king and queen will object but if we just explain-"

"Explain what?" Pearl and Amethyst asked.

"Simple Jasper is too proud and hateful toward humans to spend her time around them so we'll just have three peasant women raise the princess in a cottage in the forest."

"Peasant women? What peasant women?" Amethyst asked.

"Turn around." Garnet ushered them toward a mirror. She then waved her wand turning all three of them into regular-looking human women dressed in peasant clothes. But not only did their clothes change but so did their skin and hair. Garnet now had regular black hair and her red skin had changed to dark brown, Pearl was now blonde and her white skin had become more peach colored skin, and Amethyst's long white hair was ginger brown and her purple skin was now the same tone as Pearl's. 

"You mean us?" Amethyst asked.

"Take care of the baby?" Pearl said. "But won't it be very difficult."

"If humans can do it so can we." Garnet said.

"And we'll have our magic to help us." Amethyst added.

"No,no,no,no no magic!" Garnet objected. "I'll take those wands, oh! Better get rid of those wings too." 

She quickly took Pearl's wand and made her wings disappear along with her own.

"You mean live like mortals? For sixteen years?" Amethyst said holding her wand protectively.

"Uh-huh." Garnet said reaching for it.

"But that's no fun and besides we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic."

"And that's why Jasper won't suspect a thing."

"But...But...But we'll have to work."

"Naturally." 

"But I don't work! I'm a fairy not a human!"

"Not for sixteen years you're not."

She then snatched the wand away and made her wings vanish. 

"Now let us inform the king and queen of our plan."

When the king and queen heard of this they refused almost immediately. They had spent many years praying for a child and now that they had one they had no intention of sending her away for sixteen years. But after the fairies explained that it could be the only way the princess could avoid her fate they reluctantly agreed. So the king and his queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappear into the night.

Many sad years passed for King Doug and his people but as the time for the princess's sixteenth birthday drew near the kingdom began to rejoice for everyone knew that as Jasper's domain, the Forbidden Mountain, thundered with her wrath. Her evil prophecy had not yet been full filled and did her wrath thunder, nearly every hour of everyday.

"It's incredible!" She screeched in rage to her goblin servants who were shaking with fear. "Sixteen years and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air! Are you sure you searched everywhere?"  
"Yes, everywhere, we all did." The head goblin said while the others agreed.

"And what about the towns? The forests? The mountains?"

"Yes we searched them and all the cradles."

"Cradles?"

"Every cradle."

"Cradles?!"

"You mean all this time you've been looking for a baby!" She felt her rage grow. "Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!"

She pointed her staff and began to see fire to her minions frightening them away. Once they were gone she calmed down.

"Oh they're hopeless, a disgrace to the forces of evil." She then turned to a nearby crow. "My pet you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a maid of sixteen with hair as black as a raven's wings and lips as soft and delicate as a violet's petals. Go and do not fail me."

The crow then flew off to do as his mistress ordered. Determined not to fail her.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile in a cottage hidden deep in the forest, a sixteen year old peasant girl with raven black hair, hazel eyes, and delicate lips was dusting the windows and humming to herself. This girl was none other than the Princess Connie who the fairies had raised and cared for in secret. They had never told her about her parents or where she came from for fear that it might cause Jasper to find her so she grew up with no knowledge of her origins. With her sixteenth birthday just a day away they had a special surprise for her. They were planning to sew her a new dress and cook her a cake for her birthday. 

"Now what about this one?" Garnet suggested pointing to a picture in a dress designing book. 

"Oh I like it." Pearl said. "She'd look beautiful in that dress."

"Yeah but I don't like the color." Amethyst said. "We'll make it turquoise."

"Oh no dear violet." Garnet corrected.

"But-"

"Now I say today we go into the market and get the things we need then we start working on them tomorrow."

"But how are we going to get her out of the house?" Amethyst asked.

"What are you doing?" Connie asked walking in.

"Nothing." All three of them said.

"We were just...Just....Making jam." Amethyst said grabbing a basket and handing it to her. "And we need berries to make it so could you go out and pick some."

"Sure, how much do you need?"

"A basket full." Pearl said.

"Maybe more." Amethyst added.

"Do you want me to go now?" 

"Yes daylight is much better in the morning." 

"But I haven't even eaten breakfast yet." 

"Here are some walnuts and bread dear." Pearl said putting a few slices of warm bread and a bag of walnuts in her basket. 

"Now don't wonder off too far and don't speak to strangers." Garnet said handing Connie her shawl.

"Goodbye dear." Pearl said waving.

"Goodbye!" Amythest said waving as well.

"Goodbye." Connie said waving back and she made her way toward the forest. Once she was gone the fairies left for the market place to get the items they need for her birthday party. 

Connie skipped merrily through the forest humming a little tune to herself while greeting the squirrels who were just waking up.

"Good morning." She said. "Are you hungry?" 

She bent down and held out some walnuts in the palm of her hand. They came scurrying down from the trees and up to her where they began nibbling on the walnuts. 

"I'm glad you like your meal." She giggled. "Ah, what a lovely day. It's nice to get out once in awhile to get some fresh air." 

She then got up and continued searching for the part of the woods where wild strawberries grew while also continuing to hum her little song. Now unknown to her, her humming was being heard all through the forest and by anything or anyone who was in the forest. And a certain someone in particular was in the forest today. 

Twenty year old Prince Steven was traveling through the forest with his faithful horse Lion. A rather unusual name for a horse but if people knew how he earned the name they would think it suited him. 

Years ago during a hunting trip Steven saw a group of men who had captured a wild stallion. Knowing that wild horses deserved to be free he cut the horse loose and ordered the men to never bother any wild horses. Later on that same day he had been attacked by a grizzly bear, in the process of trying to escape he fell and hurt his ankle real bad, so bad that he was unable to get up and runaway. He thought he was goner however just before he could get fitted for angel wings the horse came to save him. He fought the bear with the courage and strength of a lion, he managed to chase it off but he got hurt in the process. Steven nursed the creature back to health and ever since then the two had been inseparable. Steven had chosen to name the stallion Lion because he was as strong and brave as any lion. 

The two would always go riding through the forest together whenever Steven wanted to go hunting but when he heard the mysterious and pretty voice echoing through the trees he became curious. 

"Do you hear that Lion?" He asked his horse. "Beautiful isn't it? Let's check it out." 

The horse only blew in frustration. He was one of those pals before gals companions. Sensing this Steven decided to bribe his steed. 

"Oh come on Lion. What if I gave you a bucket of oats?" He said and when he saw his horse's excitement he decided to sweeten the deal by adding Lion's favorite food. "And a few strawberries?" 

The horse nodded excitedly and took off full speed in direction of the humming. 

"Whoa! Slow down Lion!" 

But his hunger overcame his master's words and he ended up accidentally throwing him into the lake which angered him very much and his anger was furthered when he could no longer hear the voice. Steven glared at his steed angrily. 

"No stawberries!" He snarled spashing him in the face. 

The horse looked sadly and regretfully at him. Using his mouth he carefully pulled Steven out of the lake while giving him the "I'm sorry" look.

"No Lion that's not gonna work this time." Steven said ringing out his clothes. But the horse continued to nuzzle him and give him that same look. "No Lion. I'm not gonna do it. You can do that all day if you want but it's not gonna work." 

But he just doing it and doing it until finally he caved in.

"Alright." Steven sighed in defeat and gently stroked his horse. "I never could stay mad at you. Come on I know a nearby bush that grows the most delicious starwberries ever." 

The two then went to where wild strawberry bushes grew unknowingly headed right where the source of the voice he had been looking for was.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second of five Disney AU fanfics I will be writing. Three will be El Tigre and two will be Steven Universe and they will be fairy tales.


End file.
